Wet dream
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Peter Quill is suffering from sleep deprivation, for reasons that are less then sympathetic or innocent.


Peter thrashed his hips in his sleep, pumping his muscles aggressively, his hard dick making a tent in his boxers while the tip was wet with pre. He hummed; whatever he had been dreaming of was giving him huge pleasure. He hadn't had a wet dream like this since he was a teenager and bringing girls home was impossible.

"Ahhhh" He breathed loudly in his sleep, he hugged a pillow tight to himself, and biting it on occasion "f-fuuahh!" he moaned, almost shouting. His balls twitched, he was getting close. He lowered his pillow so it was against his pumping erection "awwh, ohh~" He was practically singing in his sweet terrain voice "R-Rocket!" He shouted as his cock burst with cum, his eyes shot open at the sudden heightened pleasure, it was enough to take him out of his dream, slowly realizing he had been dreaming, an had administered a great deal of cum into his shorts and on his pillow.

Through heavy breathing he rolled onto his back, panting hard as he wiped his sweaty face, his heart was beating a million miles a minute. He cursed, reaching to his bedside he grabbed a handkerchief, Lifting his hips, he pulled his briefs off, tossing the soiled bottoms and pillow to the floor. He began wiping off his dick as he squinted towards the clock that read 5:23 AM.

Damn, not much time to sleep now, he thought, but at least the others were likely sleeping, so his horny shouting would go unnoticed. He bit his lip, his dick was getting hard again, the cloth felt good on his skin.

"…ohh.." He looked worried, but at the same time, he was completely aroused. His urges were getting worse. Tilting his head back his mind went to that rascally raccoon that only a short time ago, had become his partner in guarding the galaxy, along with three others.

He didn't know why he felt the need to pull at his horn every time Rocket came to mind, he wasn't even attractive, not really. He was a little hairy animal, Peter told himself, although he knew Rocket would have chopped his dick off if he heard it.

He stroked his thumb over his tip, the pre making his skin slick. He wanted to moan, but felt he should try keeping some control over himself. As the pressure in his groin grew, his hand tightened also, squeezing at the rod as his hand ran up and down it. He put his free hand over his face, ashamed as he gritted his teeth, cheeks getting red.

He bent his knees, thrusting his hips into the air, the image of Rocket impaled on top of him played in his head. His team mate bounced up and down with every trust, so tight around Peter it almost hurt, he felt he might be stuck in the raccoon's significantly smaller hole, but didn't care if he was.

The thought of taking the other sent shivers through him as he imagined the hot head panting, blushing and completely at his mercy, maybe he would even beg for it.

Peter wondered if it was sick, surly anyone from his home planet would think so, hell, everyone would probably assume so until they realized just how 'human' Rocket could be. Something about dominating the bad ass that was Rocket gave him a sick tingle; he wanted to fuck that loud mouthed, big talker senseless, not only in his ass either.

He wanted to feel the others throat close around his throbbing cock as Rocket swallowed, to bust a load so hard cum could come shooting from his mouth, thought the raccoon would greedily lick it off the floor when he finished. He hoped his cock would be enough that Rockets muzzle could barely fit it, he wished to have him struggling to deep throat the appendage, while also gaging on such a big insert.

Peters jerking was at its peak, he stroked and squeezed it, frustrated that he couldn't have the real thing, but still incredibly provoked by the mere thought. "AWH! Rocket!" He shouted, deciding it was more real when he was vocal "You like my dick fucking you, don'cha Rocket?!" He snarled, his thrusting motions getting faster his hips swayed, rolling as he fucked the air where rockets asshole should have been. "You want my special filling, don't ya?" He almost laughed, what he wanted to say to Rocket he found truly embarrassing, maybe it was so late that his mind no longer had any shame.

He clenched his teeth, Jaw locked as he burst's the way a water balloon would after being stabbed. Long strings of cum came shooting from his tip, his balls tight as that pressure began to release, his toes curled as cum landed on his shirt, which was drenched in his sweat.

His humping slowly died down, though his pleasure lingered in his groin a little longer. He swung his legs over the bedside, taking off his shirt and rubbing a hand over his sweaty, shiny body, his now limp dick between his legs. There was no chance he would be getting a good night's rest now.. he may as well shower.. Suddenly wishing he had a better mental image of what a wet and dripping Rocket looked like


End file.
